Mega Man N
by LudicrousProcrastinator
Summary: It was a warm summer night that Dr. Light was so loudly shaken from his slumber on his desk, to the sound of his ringing phone. It was with one long stare that he recognized the phone number, what could she possibly have to say to him at this hour? He hadn't spoken to her in years... (Inspired by the Archie Comics, Kinda OC centered, My first real attempt at writing fanfics!)
1. Prologue

_(A/N: Alright here we go! My name is LudiPro but you can just call me Ludi! This is my first fanfiction being posted anywhere online and I'm **very** new to writing, so this will probably suck! Constructive criticism is heavily encouraged but insults and general rudeness is **not**. I could really use the help to build my writing skills, so if you have anything useful to say, don't hesitate to write a review! Reviews boost my confidence and makes the chapters happen faster. Speaking of chapters, this first "chapter" isn't really a chapter so much as it's a prologue. It's pretty short and I fully intend for all chapters after this one to have much more goin' on. __This story that you're about to read will have **OCs** that will be the focus for certain points. Now, I know I know, a lot of people don't like that because of how annoying some OCs can be! Trust me, I get it. So I've thrown my entire being into making these OCs that I do have in here interesting and enjoyable without them being Mary Sues. If they do come off that way though...my sincerest apologies. Now that I've said all of that, I have to get one last thing out of the way, more out of tradition than anything...)_

I don't own the Mega Man franchise, I only own my OCs. The Mega Man franchise belongs to Capcom.

Mega Man N

Prologue

The year is 20xx. Machines have evolved to the point of robots imitating human thought, a feat previously thought only existing in the world of sci-fi. Roboticists all over the globe have poured their blood, sweat, and tears into making these machines possible. It was on August 12th, that Dr. Cynthia Aili Quirke was hard at work building her greatest creation. The sovereign wielder of the Limitless Nanotech Manipulation Program (or LNM Program) and daughter of Dr. Quirke, Pop!

"Whew, just a few more wires and we'll be golden. Just in time for the International Robot Exhibition, too!" Quirke gave a long swipe of her sweat rag across her forehead, knocking her glasses askew in the process. After connecting the red wire into the green colored port, Cynthia pushed back her glasses covering her dark green eyes and pulled herself up from her uncomfortable position of leaning over the workbench.

The robot lying on said workbench looked humanoid on the surface, with her just-above-the-shoulder length brown hair being sprawled out across the surface of the bench and her grassy green eyes looking up at the ceiling lifelessly. However, anyone with common sense could tell she wasn't human. Her hands were pale and smooth, too smooth, synthetic skin giving the girl a slight glossy look. Just off to the side of the bench was a small metal table with pieces of silvery white titanium armor on it. The armor had thin dark green lines to mark the point where her limb armor ends and the rest of her body begins. There technically was more armor lying on the bench, meant to protect the other vital parts, but the limb armor was meant to protect just that. Her body as a whole was covered in a green bodysuit. All in all, Pop Quirke looked as robotic as she was built to be.

Cynthia Quirke loved robots. She always has, all her life. While all the other little girls were playing with their dollies and making them drink imaginary tea, Little Cynthia was _building_ her dollies and making them brew _real_ tea. Her father, Arthur Quirke, embraced his daughter's newfound passion and supported her when she finally decided to stop dreaming about being a robotics scientist and start _being_ one. Cynthia's mother however...wasn't as pleased.

"And...done! Alright now let's begin the te-" Then it started, the good doctor's loud Japanese ringtone. The song recently came out, titled "Maegamist", produced by a producer named MARETU. It'd been stuck in Cynthia's head for quite a while now, and for good reason! It's a well made song done by a talented producer, so it was only natural that she replace her old ringtone with it.

"What the fuck? Who on earth would bother with calling me at 2 in the morning? This better be important..." It was annoying, really, that she be called at this hour. She still had work to do, goddamn it! Even more annoying, she had no idea who was calling her. It was an unknown number, shouldn't the universe have the decency of having it be someone she knows?

"Hello? Do you have any idea what time it is!? I'm almost done for the night, make it quick bucko!"

Silence.

"I said, MAKE IT QUICK!"

More silence.

Then, a whispered message. A threat. Only to be followed by the tell-tale _click!_ of being hung up on.

Dr. Quirke, in fear for her child, decided to make a few more last minute changes to Pop's design and programming. She trusted in her child, she really and truly did, but...but Pop is so young, she would need guidance. Cynthia programmed Pop with the intention of Pop having that drive, that genuine _thirst_ , to know and understand the things she doesn't. She wanted Pop to be as curious as a child and as independent as a teenager, if she was left to her own devices...!

"There. All of her directives are in. I'll test her systems in the morning, I have a phone call to make. Time to call an old friend of my _Mutter_..."


	2. AN IMPORTANT Apology and Info

Alright! It's me, Ludi. Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. See, I started this fic in July. So, I didn't have time to work on the fic, because of school! This is my senior year, meaning that the next time summer begins...I'll be free! Graduated and Able to focus on the fanfic. I'm sorry that you'd have to wait a while longer...but hey! I've actually thought of something that'll help guide my direction in what you guys would like to see.

A Survey!

 **Please take this survey** , It would literally mean _the world to me._

With Love, LudiPro!


End file.
